


Vihar in the heart

by Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: After the game against Wolfsburg Lewy does and says things he'd never do and say sober. That's when everything begin. The title means "Storm in the heart". "Vihar" is Hungarian, which is my native language.





	1. When everything began

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вихрь, что бушует в сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474477) by [headless_mannequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless_mannequin/pseuds/headless_mannequin)



> As you could already see, it's a multichapter story. I have no idea when I will countinue it, but I'm in swing, so hopefully I'll update in a few days :)

Robert was definitely too drunk. The team rented a whole night club in Wolfsburg after the game, and they had a party there after the exhausting, but successful match. He was dancing in the middle of the dance parquet with James, Josh, David and some other guys.

Thomas was sitting in a corner with Manu and Mats, in the middle of a conversation about their lives, future, plans and everything. Manu had just said something and all three of them burst into laughter, when Lewy came to their table with a grin. They looked at him, waiting for what he wants.

“Hey, Thomas, come and dance!” said Lewy not so clearly.

“Lewy, how much have you exactly drunk?” asked Manu with a grin.

“Not so much… just a few… litres of beer” answered, and offered his hand to Thomas. “Let’s have a good time!”

“Why not?” laughed the asked. “Don’t you guys mind if I go?”

They shook their heads.

So they went to the parquet. A new song came, a party song, and Thomas joined the guys jumping to the music. 

They were dancing just for about half an hour, when Lewy giddied, and would have fallen to the ground, if Thomas hadn’t caught him. The others surrounded them worrying.

“Go further, he needs air” shouted Thomas at them. “Don’t worry; I will take you back to the hotel.”

He put his arms around Robert, and told everyone good night, claiming that they won’t come back later, so bye until next morning.

Then he supported out Lewy, who was his roommate, from the pub. Fortunately the hotel was in a two-minute-long walk from the place they had the party at. 

Lewy went vertiginously and hanged on Thomas’ arms.

“We’ll be there soon” whispered the younger one.

When they stepped in the elevator of the hotel, Lewy was a bit soberer. 

“Thank you for taking me back” said suddenly quietly. 

“That’s the least. After all, we are friends, and friends would do it for each other. I am tired and wanted to leave anyway” answered Thomas mildly.

They finally arrived to their room. After closing the door, Thomas helped Lewy changing into pyjamas, and then changed himself, too. He was half-naked, looking for his pyjama top, when suddenly he felt a body pressing to him, as Lewy hugged him from behind.

“What are you doing, Lewy?” asked Thomas in a panic-struck voice, but he had to admit himself that he enjoys the embrace. 

Instead of answering, Lewy turned Thomas, and pushed him to the bed, then climbed above him. The smell of alcohol was clearly sensible from Lewy, when he leaned closer, and kissed Thomas.

Thomas wanted to scream. He wanted to push him away. He wanted to run away. But he couldn’t do all these things. He couldn’t do anything. And he couldn’t help kissing back passionately. It took some moments to clear his mind after the surprise, and pushed back Lewy gently.

“Lewy… get off me. You’re drunk.” said Thomas explicitly.

“In vino veritas” winked Lewy, but he rolled off Thomas, and lay close to the younger one.

“Have you drunk some wine, too?” frowned Thomas.

“Not wine, only beer. And some vodka” grinned Lewy “But I’ve drunk enough alcohol to be honest about everything.”

“To be honest about everything? What do you mean by that?”

“I want you” whispered Lewy.

“Lewy, you’re still drunk. Let’s talk about this all in the morning, okay?

“But can I sleep with you?”

“Well, we are roommates, and there’s only one double bed in this room, so I think we have no choice” said Thomas, but it was clearly hearable from his voice, that he was smiling wide.

Lewy didn’t answer. He just hugged Thomas, and fell asleep in a few minutes.

But Thomas couldn’t sleep for a long time. He had too many thoughts racing through his mind. Not the match, he was happy to win it, but now had more important things to think about. And they were mostly about Lewy. He recalled his friend asking him to dance. Then that time on the parquet. Thomas has just realized that in that half an hour, Lewy had touched him so many times. Touched his arm or shoulder while dancing, or brought him some drink and touched his hand, when he gave the drink to Thomas.

And the things happened in the room… Thomas had to confess himself that he enjoyed that kiss. He enjoyed it much more, than he should have. And the problem is that only Lewy was drunk. He couldn’t think enough, because he has just fallen asleep.

The next morning it was Thomas who woke up earlier. He has never needed too much sleep. First he didn’t know where he is, and what is he doing in that place, but then the memories crowded his mind.

Lewy kissed him.

“Oh my god. How much were we drunk?” whispered he almost voiceless. He got up, and went to the bathroom for a shower to clear his mind. 

He stepped under the cold water. It was February, but he turned the water to the coldest on purpose. He wanted to wake up totally.

When he went back to the room only with a towel on his hips, Lewy was already awake.

“Good morning” smiled Thomas.

“Morning” answered Robert awkwardly.

Thomas put down the towel and started to get dressed. He wasn’t prudish; after all, Lewy has seen him many times naked. 

“We need to talk about the yesterday night" said Lewy, when Thomas dressed up.

“We don’t need to talk about it. I promise I’ll forget it. You were drunk” smiled Thomas at him liberally.

“But…”

“You better have a shower. You didn’t have last night, and we have breakfast in twenty minutes” said Thomas and left the room. He knew he’d hurt Lewy, but he didn’t feel ready to this conversation. He needed much more time to think about that.  
He went down to the diner. Some of the teammates have already been there, so he sat to a table next to Mats.

“Good morning” nodded to the guys.

“Morning. Is Lewy okay now?” asked the defender next to him. 

“Yes, he is. He’d just drunk too much as celebration” grinned Thomas.

*

Quarter an hour later, when the whole team was there, Heynckes had a short speech in which he felicitated the team on the victory.

During breakfast Lewy, who sat as far from Thomas as he could, wasn’t talking much. He answered when he was asked, but didn’t start any conversation himself.

“Lewy, is everything okay? You are so silent this morning” asked Thiago, who sat next to him, worrying.

“Yes, I’m just tired because of the match yesterday”

Thiago nodded, although he didn’t seem to be convinced. 

After breakfast they went back to their room for the packages. Thomas couldn’t avoid meeting Robert. He tried to leave the room as fast as he could, but Lewy shouted after him.

“Wait, Thomas, please” his voice sounded so desperate, that Thomas turned.

He went back to the room.

“Look, Lewy. I know we need to talk. But I’m not ready to this conversation. Not yet. Please give me time”

Lewy nodded, but Thomas saw some tears in his eyes. He stepped there without thinking and put the shorter one to a tight embrace. Lewy was trembling in his arms, so he started to stroke his back.

“We have to go” whispered Thomas.

Lewy just nodded again. He didn’t know what to say.

They went out of the hotel, and got on the team bus.

Lewy sat next to James, and Thomas decided to sit alone.

When the bus took the road, Thomas put his earphones in, set some music, and started thinking about everything.


	2. Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've written a new chapter in a day, although it's even shorter than the first. Read more about my plans of continuance at the end of the chapter.

The bus had been going on for now an hour. They had only stopped once, at a petrol station, to move their legs, and to go to the toilet.

Thomas sat alone. Some of the guys tried to talk with him, but he told them that he needed to think. So they gave up, and let him be alone.

And he was thinking about Lewy, and their relationship. It was clear, that he only looked at the Pole as a friend. He couldn’t love him in the way Lewy loved him. He loved his wife, Lisa, and he loved women, not men. But then why did he enjoy that kiss? “It came as a surprise, and I’ve drunk some, too. I wasn’t vinous, but I wasn’t totally sober” he answered himself.

Now the problem was that he didn’t know how tell it to Lewy without hurting him. Thomas looked at Lewy. He was talking with Manu and James with a big smile. Thomas sighed, and leaned back on his seat. There were still about four hours of their journey back to Munich. He sat some slower music, and fell asleep.

A few hours later Thomas felt somebody touched his shoulder. It was Mats.

“Hey, Thomas, wake up. We’ve arrived to Munich” said he mildly.

Thomas shook his head a bit to wake up totally. He had a strange dream about the team, but he couldn’t recall it.

“Thanks” mumbled he to Mats with a short smile.

*

When Thomas finally arrived home, he opened the front door, stepped in, and shouted:

“Darling, I’m home!”

He heard fast steps, and then Lisa appeared in the hall and fell on his neck.

“Thomas! I missed you so much. Congrats on the match” smiled his wife, and kissed him. Thomas dropped his bag, kissed Lisa back, and pressed her to the wall.

“We should celebrate tonight” whispered Thomas to Lisa’s ears with an unmistakable tone.

“I’d do it gladly, but I’m meeting Isabell at 6 o’clock. We haven’t seen each other for ages.” Isabell was Lisa’s best friend.

“We have plenty of time until six. I want you.”

Lisa laughed.

“Later, honey. I’ve cooked your favourite, beef with roasted potato”

“I love you” said Thomas and kissed Lisa again. He had really missed her.

*

Some hours later Lisa left the house to meet Isa. They already had their “celebration” as Lisa promised Thomas.

When the door closed behind her wife, Thomas went upside, and lay on the bed. He wasn’t tired at all; he had slept enough on the bus. He just needed more time to think. Lewy was handsome, he saw it; he wasn’t blind. And those cerulean eyes! He could get lost in them. But Lewy was just a friend, one of his best friends.

He got up, and started to walk circles in the bedroom. He didn’t know what to do. Eventually, he turned the TV on, and started watching Monchengladbach versus Dortmund match.

*

Meanwhile Lisa was walking on an empty street. The place where he met someone was just a few-minute walk away from their house. She walked in a dark park, and waited at a statue. She’d been waiting only for a minute, when someone arrived from the other direction.

“Good Evening, Lisa” said the man.

“Christoph” smiled Lisa, and hugged him.

“I missed you. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other” said Christoph sadly before kissing Lisa shortly.

“I know. But Thomas… we could have met yesterday, when he wasn’t at home”

“Sorry, honey, I had dinner with my sister. What did you say to Thomas for tonight?”

“That I’m meeting Isa. Actually, I met her yesterday afternoon. She knows about you, and can cover us”

“You should break up with Thomas”

“It’s not that easy” answered Lisa still hugging Christoph. “We are married, and both of us are popular. I don’t want to make a scandal. We can’t divorce”

“But you should talk to him”

“I will, I promise. But let’s not talk about this. I haven’t seen you for ages” smiled and Lisa, and before Christoph could answer, she kissed her lover.

Christoph broke the kiss after a few seconds and answered:

“But my sister is in my house, so today we can only meet here in the park”

“I got it. No sex tonight”

“No sex tonight. Just kissing and walking under the moonlight” laughed Christoph, and took Lisa’s hand.

*

When Lisa arrived home, Thomas had already been sleeping. She was quiet; she didn’t want to wake Thomas up. She went to the bathroom, had a shower, dressed to pyjamas, brushed her teeth, and then walked to bedroom as silent as she could, and lay next to Thomas on their double bed. As if he felt her presence, Thomas cuddled up to Lisa and hugged her still sleeping.

Lisa hugged him back, and started crying silently. She loved Thomas, too, but she loved Christoph more. She knew she had to talk with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not planning to continue it until the weekend, unless something "Müllendowski" happens tomorrow during or after the match against Besiktas. And a lot depend on that match on Saturday, because I'm a Hertha fan, so if Bayern will win, I will let the guys suffer a bit *devils laughter* and if one of them, or even worse both of them scores to Hertha (hopefully they WON'T), then I will be so mad about them :D but if Hertha wins, I will be in a good mood, so maybe the guys can comfort each other after the lost match.  
> And yes, now I know they probably travelled by plane... but it came in my mind way too late. I'm really sorry, but this mistake will stay. In my fantasy world, they travelled by bus :D  
> I'm still grateful for all kinds of comments :)


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She need to talk to him..." "They must talk about it..."  
> Everybody just planned to talk about the problems, so in this chapter they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am with the third chapter of this story. The two necessary conversations happen.

The mood in the changing room was dejected. Nobody spoke, just a few words, there wasn’t even music. Lewy was dressing up silently after having a shower. He’d had many chances, but he couldn’t score. Hertha broke his record – he could have done it! Beat Gerd Müller’s record. And another series – Bayern always scored at their home matches since more than 3 seasons. And now it’s broken. He couldn’t score against Hertha.  
  
He took his stuff, and went out of the changing room. Some reporters tried to interview him, but he said no to everybody. As he left the building, the fans were there. He waved a little to them, but he couldn’t even smile. He got in his car, and drove away, but not to home. He needed to think, and he had a perfect place for it.

  


*  
  
  
When Thomas arrived home after the match, Lisa was waiting for him in the hall. She saw her husband was depressed, so just hugged him.  
  
“Come, Thomas, you need to eat after the match.”  
  
Thomas nodded and didn’t say anything.  
  
They had dinner silently, and it felt good for Thomas. He needed some silence. But after dinner, when they went to the living room, Lisa looked as she wants to say something.  
  
“Thomas…”  
  
“Yes, honey?” asked Thomas and put his hand around Lisa’s shoulder, but his wife didn’t lean to his, as she usually did.  
  
“We need to talk”  
  
“That is never a good start for a conversation. Out with it, unless you wanna say you just break up with me” laughed Thomas, but he finished when he realised, Lisa wasn’t laughing with him. Thomas blenched, and whispered “Lisa? Please tell me, it’s just joke. It’s not funny”  
  
“It’s not a joke… I have… somebody…”  
  
“You have a lover? Are you cheating on me?” shouted Thomas and jumped up from the coach.  
  
Lisa didn’t answer, but her expression told everything.  
  
“Who is that? I’m gonna kill him! Who is that? One of my teammates?” Thomas kept shouting.  
  
Lisa shook her head.  
“No… I met him at the horse club” said so quietly that it was hard to hear, but Thomas did.  
  
“How dare you? How long?”  
  
~Longer than yours~ thought Lisa, but she said “For about a month”  
  
Thomas collapsed to the carpet. He couldn’t believe that. First the match against Hertha with the lot broken record chances, then his wife states she has a lover.  
  
He jumped up and ran to the hall. He put on his shoes and coat.  
  
“Where are going?” shouted Lisa, as she ran after him.  
  
“Somewhere far from you” said Thomas with contempt in his eyes.  
  
“To a girl?” asked Lisa. She shouldn’t have.  
  
“How dare you?” shouted Thomas. “I’m not as amoral as you. And I still fucking love you!”  
  
With this last sentence he ran out of the house, and shut the door behind him. Lisa went after him, but he was way too fast. When she arrived to the gate, Thomas was turning in the first corner. She had no chance.  
  
Thomas was just running and running. He was tired after the match, but he couldn’t feel it right then. He wanted to run faster than his thoughts, which were racing in his mind. He just realised which direction he is running to after a few minutes. He was going to the Säbener Straße, where their trainings were.  
  
The building was opened, which surprised him. He had though he had to knock until the porter comes out and tell him to let him in.  
So he just walked in, and ran to their changing room. He wanted to be alone and it was late night, that’s why he was annoyed and surprised when he saw light coming out of it.  
  
Thomas opened the door and went in. Lewy was sitting alone on a bench.  
  
“Lewy?”  
  
“Thomas?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” asked Thomas as he sat next to his teammate.  
  
“I could ask you the same” smiled Lewy, but Thomas wasn’t in a mood of smiling.  
  
“Well…” started Thomas, but he couldn’t continue. He couldn’t keep it anymore; the tears started rolling down on his face.  
  
“Thomas, what’s wrong?” asked Lewy worrying, and went to Thomas. “You don’t look like to be sad just because of the match.”  
  
“Not the match…” answered Thomas and hugged Lewy. He calmed down a bit, when he felt his friend’s strong arms hugging him.  
  
“Who hurt you?” asked Lewy, and started stroking his back.  
  
“Lisa…”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“She… is… cheating on me” said Thomas unclearly.  
  
Lewy stiffened. He didn’t know what to say so he just kept stroking Thomas’ back.  
  
Few minutes later the Bavarian calmed down a bit, but he was still hugging Lewy.  
  
“So, why are you here?” asked Thomas.  
  
“I needed to think after the match, and this is the perfect place for it.”  
  
They were in silence for about a minute.  
  
“You still want to talk about that evening? Last Saturday, I mean” asked Thomas.  
  
“Not now. You aren’t in that state.”  
  
“But we can, if you would like to.”  
  
“Okay, so…” Lewy blushed, but continued confidently. “Just to clear it, I don’t love you. I also needed so much time to think about it, and I now I know, that I’m bisexual. And… I wanted you that evening… this isn’t love, just lust. I’m sorry about that.”  
  
Thomas leaned back from the embrace to look into Lewy’s eyes.  
  
“It’s okay. Thank you for telling me” smiled sadly, but softly. “And does it mean that it is all over? You don’t want me anymore?”  
  
Lewy avoided Thomas’ gaze.  
  
“I didn’t say that. I still want you, but I’m not in love with you. And I’ve already accepted that you are straight. Maybe it will slip away. I hope so.”  
  
Thomas put his hand on Lewy’s arm.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. We are still friends, okay? Nothing less, and nothing more. Friends” smiled Thomas to the Pole.  
  
“Thank you. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend than you” smiled Lewy back, and hugged the other man, then asked:  
  
“So, what are you planning to do? Going back to Lisa?”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t want to go home now, but I don’t know where to go. Maybe I will sleep here”  
  
“You could sleep at me” said Lewy, then, seeing Thomas’ frightened gaze, he laughed. “Not with me. I have a guest room” he grinned.  
  
“Thanks, that’d be great then”  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later they said good night, and went to their rooms. Thomas didn’t have pyjamas at him – how could he? – so Lewy gave him a t-shirt for the night.  
  
Lewy fell asleep immediately, but Thomas couldn’t. He was lying in the bed, and thinking. So Lewy still wanted him, but didn’t love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write about Anna and of course Klara, so in this story they do not exist, Lewy is single.  
> I am still grateful for any kind of comment, even the negative ones, just please write the latter still in a civil form :) Thanks


	4. The Magic of the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are having some fun in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is Chapter 4. I really wonder what you guys will think about it :)

It was Wednesday; three days after Lisa had admitted his husband that she had a lover. Since that, Thomas was living at Lewy’s place. It was first a little bit awkward to live with the guy who wanted him ”that way”, but he couldn’t live with Lisa now. And after all, they were still friends with the Pole.

Thomas was sitting now in the changing room after an exhaustive training. The team was dressing up, listening to music, they had a good time.

“Hey guys” said suddenly Josh loudly so everybody could hear him. “There is a park in the suburb of Munich, with a frozen lake. It’s not so known. I thought we could go there ice-skating. But for make sure that there will be no fans we should go in the night, for example tonight. What do you think?” grinned the young player. He usually had ideas for the team like this, and they were usually really good.

“Sure” laughed Mats and everybody nodded. That sounded fun.

“Great. Then let’s meet at the Allianz Arena at eight p.m. The park is not far from there”

*

Thomas decided to finally go home. When he stepped in the house, Lisa came out to the hall. Her eyes were red; it was clearly visible that she had been crying.

“Thomas” whispered she.

“Lisa” answered Thomas, raising his eyebrow.

“I… I…”

“Yeah, always just yourself” sneered Thomas.

“I just wanted to say sorry.” Lisa was hoarse.

Thomas didn’t answer. He looked at Lisa and couldn’t feel anything. Not even love or hate. Nothing.

“Have you done dinner?” asked Thomas finally.

“Yes, for two people” nodded Lisa. “I hoped that…”

“That your lover comes over? Maybe am I disturbing now?”

“No. I hoped that you finally come home and we can talk”

They went to the diner. Lisa didn’t lie; the table was already set for two people.

They started eating, but the atmosphere was still frozen between them.

“So, what is his name?” asked Thomas.

“Christopher”

“What does he have?”

“How do you mean that?”

“What does he have, what I don’t? Why is he better than me?”

“It’s not that easy. I still loved you, but now I’ve decided. And I chose him.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was too much from the floodlight. The whole world knows your name. That whole fame… it was too much for me, I think” Lisa dropped her gaze.

“But you’re used to the floodlight, aren’t you? You are famous as well! After all, you’re a model!”

“But being a model doesn’t mean that fame. I just wanted a calm life. And I’ve found that calmness with Christoph. I’m sorry.”

“Can I once meet him?” asked Thomas restraining his voice.

“Sure” smiled Lisa briefly.

Thomas stared at his wife for a long time. He felt again what he felt in the hall. Nothing at all.

“Lisa… can I ask for something strange?”

“What would it be?” asked Lisa suspiciously.

“Can I… kiss you?”

“As a last kiss for goodbye?”

“No. I will claim it after it.”

Lisa nodded, and leaned closer to Thomas. He pressed his lips softly to his wife’s, but didn’t deepen the kiss. He didn’t feel anything.

“So?” asked Lisa awkwardly. 

“I… felt nothing. I’m not sure, but… I think… I don’t love you anymore. I know that’s not that easy, but I felt nothing when I kissed you.”

“But… that’s great! I mean…” Lisa blushed.

“Yeah, great. Now our marriage has totally fallen apart.”

Lisa bit her lip. She didn’t know what to say.

“So will you stay home again?” asked she finally.

“I don’t know. I should, because of the public. I don’t want a scandal of our divorce. Maybe I will accept Christoph, but I won’t divorce with you. And I don’t want to sleep with you. I think one of us should move to the guest room.”

Lisa nodded.

“But not tonight. I’m meeting the guys. We’re going to ice-skating.”

“Have fun” smiled Lisa.

*

Some hours later Thomas went to the Arena as Josh told them. A few guys were already there. They waited the others then with Joshua’s leading they set out for the park. It was just a few minutes’ walk, and Josh had been right; nobody was there. The ice was safe, they could go on it. About twenty guys came, but the lake was so big that there were enough places for everybody. 

But Thomas had a little problem. He couldn’t ice-skate. As he stepped on the ice he would have immediately fallen – if a pair of strong arms hadn’t caught him. When he heard a laugh, he looked up to his saver. It was Lewy, and the Pole was smiling widely now.

“Come on, it’s not that hard. Try to go” winked to Thomas.

So the Bavarian did try. And he fell again, this time Lewy wasn’t fast enough to catch his friend. Both of them were laughing.

“Cling to me, I’ll help you!”

Thomas got up, and clang close to his friend. This time they could start ice-skating, Thomas insecurely, but his friend held him strong.

“Hey, it’s fun!” laughed Thomas, and looked around. He wasn’t the only one, who couldn’t go, James was holding Javi’s arm, both of them stumbling. Mats laughed at the two Spaniards, as he glided away next to them. He was kind of dancing on the ice with so much daintiness that nobody would think of him.

Lewy was pretty good, too. He held strong Thomas, but still could keep his own balance. And of course, he had to admit himself that it felt good to clasp Thomas at his waist. 

*

They were skating for about half an hour, when suddenly Manu shouted surprised, and then they could hear Mats’ laughing. The latter threw a snowball on the goalie’s head from back. Manu couldn’t let this action without revenge, so he started chasing Mats, but the defender was way too fast.

“Hey, what about a snowball-war?” laughed Mats. 

So everybody changed back their skates to shoes. Lewy helped Thomas. Meanwhile the latter has fallen into it, now he could skate alone, although he was still very unbalanced.

Both of them were slow. Everybody else was already playing snowballing, but Thomas and Lewy were still next to the lake. Thomas was a bit embarrassed, so he just went to the wrong direction. He stepped on the ice, and would have fallen, if Lewy hadn’t caught him again.

“Oh, not again” whispered Thomas, and laughed briefly.

Lewy didn’t answer, just looked into Thomas’s aquamarine eyes.

They were in silence for about a minute, just staring at each other. Thomas leaned a millimetre closer…

A snowball hit Lewy’s nape. The Pole tore his gaze from Thomas’, turned laughing, threw back a snowball to James, who had just hit him, and joined to the snow-war.

Thomas stood there immovably. He had no idea what had just happened.

A few seconds later he shook his head and joined the guys.


	5. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christoph and Thomas are finally meeting, and the latter have some suspicions, although he doesn't know about them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's even shorter, than the others, but I planned this only as a kind of transition chapter, so to say to roll the story further.

Thomas was lying in the bed of Lewy’s guest room. The team had had so good time that they stayed in the park until midnight, and he didn’t want to go home so late, so he decided to sleep at Lewy’s place, as he had done in the past few days.

Now the Bavarian couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t help grinning nonstop. He remembered skating on ice with guys and then the snow-war. He tried to ignore the memory about that minute with Lewy. He had no idea what happened there. Would he have kissed his friend, if that snowball hadn’t come? He thought it was just the magic of the moment. He was straight.

Then the memories flew along. He smiled again, when he recalled the whole team making snow angel, after Thomas’ idea. Who else could have suggested this?

For those hours they were kids again. It was their fun, and then the following day they had to go back to trainings, to fans and they had to keep a big responsibility again.

*

It was an incommunicably good feeling, coming out of the changing room after the won match. He managed to score again in the 69. Minute and they’ve beaten Freiburg. He gave a high five to Mats, hugged Tolisso and Vidal, grinned to Lewy, who wasn’t playing, and finally went out of the stadium talking with Thiago. The fans were waiting for them. They went to the people, who made selfies and asked for autograph. Thomas signed some papers, some cards of himself, even a jersey. A beautiful young girl smiled at him and asked him to sign her t-shirt. Her t-shirt, which was on her. 

Thomas didn’t recoil. After all, he had already done weirder things than this. So he took his alcoholic pen and signed the girl at her chest. As he was writing he accidently touched her breast. The girl looked excited but he didn’t care, just finished the autograph and went further to other fans, smiling to selfies and photos.

*

“Are you sure you are ready to meet him?” asked Lisa worrying.

“Yes, I am. I want to talk to him” answered Thomas confidently.

“Please don’t kill him”

“I promise I won’t.” Thomas raised his eyebrow. “But I will stay only until 9 o’clock. I have to be fresh tomorrow against Hamburg”

“Okay, I can understand. Then we’ll have to leave at quarter to seven. Our table in the restaurant is booked for seven”

Thomas nodded, but didn’t answer.

*

Christoph was just as embarrassed as Thomas. The three of them have been having their dinner for about half an hour. Lisa was sitting next to Thomas, and the other guy was opposite them.

She was trying to start a conversation, but she wasn’t so successful. The men were mostly just staring at each other, Christoph with fear and insecure, the footballer with curiosity and of course loathing.

Christoph had long, black hair, dark eyes and stubble. He was looking at Thomas’ wife with so much love in his eyes; it was clearly visible how much he adored Lisa.

Thomas couldn’t stand the situation. They had been there for just half an hour, when he stood up and said:

“I can see now how much you don’t love me” he looked at Lisa. “And I can also see that you’ve found happiness without me. I couldn’t change anything, even if I wanted to. But I don’t even want. You know what?” he turned his gaze to Christoph and stared in the other man’s eyes. “Treat her good. If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

With this cue he took up his coat and walked out of the restaurant. He didn’t know where to go. 

Lisa and Christoph were sitting there in shocked silence. The woman turned down her head, and shivered. Her lover put his hand on hers, and started stroking it gently.

“Sh… I’m always here for you. I love you.”

Lisa looked up; there were tears in her eyes, which started rolling down on her face.

“I know. And I love you, too” she leaned to Christoph and placed a short kiss on his cheek. 

*

Thomas was walking alone on a dark street. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind.

Suddenly he heard something, and felt a pair of arms hugging him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. You’re Thomas Müller!” It was a fangirl, and she was nearly screaming.

“Yes, I am” sighed Thomas. Now he had no patience for this at all. The girl was still hugging him, but Thomas backed out from the embrace.

“You know, I’m single…” winked the girl.

“And?”

“Maybe, you could come over to me. Nobody is home. We could have some fun in the bedroom” she gave him longing looks, and unbuttoned her coat. Under that she was wearing only a black, lacy bra.

“Are you a bitch or what that you’re walking in underwear? All you can catch with this is a cold. And I have wife, who I really love. So beat it” grinned Thomas and walked away laughing. He knew he had been rude, and he also knew that his penult sentence was a lie, but he didn’t care. What does that girl think that she just offered herself to him?

The bigger problem was that his body didn’t react to the sight of the half-naked girl at all. He explained himself that it certainly just happened because he was upset about Lisa, and of course about this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will be able to continue this for the next time, because real life is quite busy nowadays. I hope I will have time to write. And some betters news: now I have the whole plan of this story, about what happens in which chapter, all I have to do is "just" write them :D


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some things happen between our guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the 6th Chapter, and it's a bit longer than the others :) I have now the whole plan for the story, I'm just not sure about the end (there might be 10 Chapters instead of 9, I don't know yet).  
> I hope you will like this Chapter :)

When the alarm of his phone sounded, Lewy switched it immediately off, and got up quietly swearing in Polish. As he walked, or rather trudged in the bathroom to fresh himself, he could already hear Thomas’ whistle. How the hell can he do it?

Thomas had been living at Lewy’s place for about two weeks, and he has woken up every day in an early hour. He was silent, had never woken Lewy up with any noise, but anyway – doesn’t he need sleep?

The guest had usually already made coffee, when the Pole woke up, sometimes something for breakfast, too. Robert never ever minded that is friend was living with him, at least he wasn’t alone.

After he had finished in the bathroom, he walked out to the kitchen, just as he was, in only a pyjama bottom. 

Thomas was making fried eggs quietly singing some Bavarian song.

“Komm zeig mir no a bissel… Good morning!“ smiled he when he saw his entertainer. As he looked at Lewy’s half-naked, muscular body, a light blush appeared on his face, but he kept smiling.

“Morning” mumbled Lewy. He still wasn’t totally awake, and in this state he had never been in a good mood. However, he could still see Thomas’ reaction on the other man’s cheek for his sight, but he just raised his eyebrow, and said nothing. He still found Thomas attractive, but he had known he had no chance. Until this moment. Maybe Thomas feels something?

They sat to the table, and started eating silently.

“Thanks for making coffee and breakfast again” smiled Lewy. As his stomach was being filled, he became happier and brisker. Thomas smiled back, and said:

“That’s the least I can do, after you’ve allowed me to live in your house.”

*

Thomas was thinking. He remembered his reaction to Lewy’s half-naked body, and couldn’t understand anything. And that meeting with the fangirl! His body hadn’t reacted to a nearly naked beautiful girl!

Is he…? Oh, no, that can’t happen!

“Müller, what the hell are you doing?” heard he suddenly somebody shouting. It took him some time to realise that the speaker was Heynckes. He was on training, and they were practicing long passes in pairs. Thomas was working with Wagner in a thirty metres distance. He looked up and realised how bad his last pass was. Not a metre or two; their ball was now at a surprised James – who was training twenty metres away from Wagner.

“What was it?” their coach was now walking to him.

“I… feel dizzy…” said Thomas and it wasn’t a lie. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Have you eaten enough today?” asked Heynckes worrying.

Thomas just nodded.

“Go to our doctors to the second floor and tell them to check your blood pressure. Do you need help?”

“I can go alone” answered Thomas and walked in the direction of the entrance.

He was half-way to the building, when he felt dizzy again and collapsed. He was still conscious but didn’t risk standing up. 

He could echo hear Heynckes shouting to somebody and heard his own name, too, but he had no idea about what’s happening.

Then he felt a pair of strong arms helping him up, and smelt something mixed of sweat and something wonderful smell. He heard somebody whispering something to his ears, but then he lost his consciousness.

*

When he next perceived something, the first thing he noticed that it was warm there, and the second, that his head is lying on something.

Then he could feel a hand stroking his head softly, and heard some whisper:

“I’m here with you…” It was Lewy’s voice. What happened?

Suddenly he remembered collapsing on the field. So Lewy took him here. But where is this here? He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy, as well as his limbs.

He had to admit that the hand on his head felt really good. He thought back to the things that had happened before his faint. That thought, before making that terrible pass.

That’s just… impossible. But there was some logic; what Lisa had done... unbelievable. But he could no longer deny it.

He, Thomas Müller, became gay, because he had disappointed in Lisa so much that he couldn’t even love any woman anymore. And it looked as he had fallen in love with somebody without even being aware of it – yes, he loved Lewy.

With this last thought his eyes opened and he found himself in the lap of a kindly smiling Robert Lewandowski.

“Are you feeling better?” asked the Pole worrying, but Thomas didn’t answer. He felt embarrassed and jumped up from his friend’s lap. They were in the changing room and he had been lying on a bench.

“Thomas? What’s the matter with you?” asked Lewy, and stood up, too.

“I… just… what did the doctors say?” asked instead of answering. Lewy raised his eyebrow – and oh god, Thomas found it beautiful.

“They said there’s no big problem. You need some rest for today, and you don’t have to go back to training, but tomorrow you will be able to train again, and in the weekend you can play against Leipzig. And they told me to be with you until the end of the training, so if you still have any problem, or feel dizzy again, I can help you. How are you feeling?”

“I’m better now” answered Thomas shortly. “You know, you told me something about… about you and me…”

“What do you mean?” Lewy looked surprised.

“That you… me…”

“You mean I want you?” asked Lewy confused. When Thomas nodded, he added: “And? How is it relating here now?”

“Do you still…?”

“Yes, I still want you if you mean this. But we’ve talked about this. You told you didn’t mind!” 

“You have no idea how much I don’t mind it” smiled Thomas, and stepped closer to his friend.

“Thomas, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you in any way.”

“I’m totally sure” whispered Thomas, and sealed Lewy’s lips with his owns. First they kissed just gently, but then Lewy groaned, grabbed Thomas’ head, and passionately deepened the kiss.

Minutes later, when they both run out of air, they leaned back, but they were still holding each other’s head.

“I… can’t believe it” mumbled Lewy. 

“Neither I” grinned the Bavarian, and hugged tightly his friend.

Lewy glanced at the clock of the changing room, and stepped back frightened.

“Within minutes the whole team comes in! What… shall we do?”

“Nothing. Look, Lewy I want to talk with you about this, but now we can’t. I’m half living at you, anyway,” he grinned again, “so after the others finished and we changed back from our training stuff, we just go home and talk about this.”

Lewy nodded, but he had no time to answer, because the door opened, and Wagner walked in with the following of the team.

“Are you okay, Thomas?” asked Wagner.

“Yes, I can train tomorrow and play in the weekend” smiled Thomas, and started changing.

*

As Lewy drove home Thomas, they were both silent.

Only when they were sitting on the sofa of the living room, asked Lewy:

“So, what happened? I thought you were straight.”

“I… needed so much time to think all about this, but I’ve realized only today, that I can no longer love women because of what Lisa has done with me.”

“And… it’s really important to know… why did you kiss me? Do you want me or do you love me?” asked Lewy looking straight into Thomas’ eyes.

The Bavarian didn’t answer, he started thinking. For him, it was clear that he loved Lewy and not just wanted. But for the Pole it was just lust, he knew it. What shall he say now? If he said the truth, Lewy would say no to everything, because he wouldn’t want to hurt Thomas. So the only way to be with Lewy is saying that it’s only lust for him, too.

“I… want you. I want to feel you” said he finally.

Lewy smiled widely at him, and leaned closer…

From that, there was no stop until the bedroom. They were kissing passionately and made love it as if they were boyfriends, and not just lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about I haven't detailed the end, but I just didn't want to write _that_ down in so much detail. I don't know... It's okay to read about that, but I don't really feel myself able to write these scenes.  
>  Anyway, I'm still grateful for any comments ;)


	7. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just goes on - but into a strange direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a really long time I have updated this story, but I hope there left somebody, who still reads it :)

The following morning Thomas couldn’t wake up so easy like he usually did. He felt exhausted, but happy, although he didn’t know why. He sat up in his bed, and wondered where he was. Then the memories came back, and Thomas grinned. They had had a wonderful night with Lewy. 

The sadder thing was, that Lewy hadn’t wanted to sleep with him after it, the Pole sent him back to the guest room at night. 

Thomas stood up and went to the bathroom. After having a shower and doing all stuff in the bathroom, he walked out to the kitchen. This time it was Lewy who had made breakfast – but only for one person.

“Have a wonderful morning” smiled Thomas, and didn’t say anything to the breakfast-thing.

“Morning” answered Lewy shortly. “Help yourself with the breakfast – like you usually do” The second part of his sentence was so quiet that Thomas barely heard him – however he _did_ hear it, but said nothing just a “Thanks”.

When the both of them were eating the silent between them started to be embarrassing.

“Lewy, is there any problem with you?” asked Thomas worrying.

“No, I’m fine.”

They continued eating.

“Lewy, are you sure? Have you regretted the last night?”

“Of course not” finally Lewy smiled, but just shortly, and didn’t look so honest. “It was a really good night, thanks.”

“Maybe someday we should repeat it” winked Thomas, still trying to keep up the conversation.

“Maybe” nodded Lewy, and this time he wasn’t smiling.

When they finished breakfast, Thomas asked:

“We have training today from ten o’clock, am I right?”

“Yes, you are.”

“We could walk there. It’s not that cold today.”

“Today I can’t go with you. I have some business.”

“Oh, okay then” answered Thomas. As he walked back to his room, he really wondered, what the problem was. The happiness of the morning has melted into thin air. Had he said something wrong?

*

It was evening, the same day. They’d had an exhausting training, and now Lewy and Thomas was eating dinner – at Lewy’s place, of course. When they finished eating (which was in total silence between them) Lewy looked deep into Thomas’ eyes, and said:

“Hey, Thomas, listen to me. I think you should move home now. You’ve got your own house, and I’ve got my own life. You talk with Lisa, but I think you two will be able to live together again.”

~What the…~ thought Thomas ~How the hell can Lewy be such an insensitive jerk? I got know just half a month ago, that my wife had been cheating on me. But… maybe he’s right. I can’t scrounge on him. But dammit, I love him so much! I don’t wanna live without him!~

“Thomas? Would you please answer me?” asked Lewy scornfully. The asked realised that he had been just staring silently at the other man for minutes.

“I was just… thinking” Thomas didn’t understand the Pole. Why is he so rude now? He had told him he wanted Thomas! Although it was just lust, it’s not a reason to behave this way! After all, they’re friends; they had been friends for years!

“And? What’s the result of your _thinking_? asked Lewy raising one of his eyebrows and Thomas found this movement so attractive, although he was still hurt by his friend’s words.

“You’re right. I pack my stuff and move home. Sorry for scrounging on you” answered Thomas quietly.

He went upstairs, to the guest room, and started packing his things. He wasn’t so fast, tried to defer the “farewell” as long as he could, although he knew it won’t be long. He was almost ready, when he heard some laughing, from downstairs. Two men were laughing. One of them was Lewy, Thomas could clearly recognise his voice and it made him smile for a moment, but he couldn’t recognise the other voice. Who was that?

He walked down and found Lewy laughing with an attractive, young man.

“Hello” smiled the man at him.

“Ohm… hello” answered Thomas.

“Oliver, he is Thomas, one of my teammates. Thomas, he is Oliver, a… good friend of mine” introduced Lewy the two men. With his last words a half smile appeared on his lips.

“Yeah, great… then I don’t want to disturb you. Goodbye!” Before Thomas stepped out of the door, there was a moment… just a short moment, when Lewy and Thomas looked into each other’s eyes, and both of them could see pain in the other’s eyes. Pain? 

Then the Bavarian just walked out. He closed the door, but didn’t go out to the street; he tried to peek in through the window. And the sight shocked him. It was just a half minute ago, that he had stepped out of the fucking door, and Oliver was already kissing Lewy’s neck. Just a good friend, huh?

*

As he somehow arrived home – he couldn’t remember how –, Thomas went in the house, and found his wife in the living room, sitting alone on the coach, and reading a novel.

“Good Evening, Lisa” said Thomas icily.

“Thomas!” Lisa jumped up, and ran to his husband – but stopped just in front of him. “Are you moving home?”

~Why, maybe you missed me?~ thought Thomas, but he didn’t want a conflict now, so just said:

“Yes, I am. I will be sleeping in the guest room, if that’s okay.”

“I can move there, too, but if you don’t mind…”

“Well, I’m used to it. I had been sleeping in Lewandowski’s guest room for about two or three weeks” said Thomas ironically.

Lisa just smiled awkwardly. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked. “There is some dinner in the fridge. I always forget that I’m living alone, and I always make two portions of everything.”

“Was your boyfriend eating here?”

“No” said Lisa shortly.

“Did you two break up?” asked Thomas raising one of his eyebrows.

“No, but he has his own life.”

“I see. And what’s that food?”

“Beef with potato. Your…”

“My favourite” smiled Thomas.

They went to the diner, and Lisa served Thomas the food.

“Thanks” smiled Thomas, and started eating. After a while, he asked: “Ohm... Lisa? It may hear strange, but... could we stay friends? I don’t love you anymore, too, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Of course! I mean… I know it’s all my fault but I also wanted to stay friends with you, but I didn’t dare asking it from you” she smiled. “But… Thomas. I know you really well. I know you from our schoolyears! And now I can clearly see that something is wrong with you. Are you sad because of us, or do you have another problem? I suppose it’s the second…”

“Yes, you really do know me really well. And yes, I have a problem.” A tear appeared in the edge of his eye, but he wiped it off. “I think I love somebody new, but…”

“She doesn’t love you, am I right?” asked Lisa sympathetically.

Thomas just nodded, and didn’t correct her. After all, _he_ didn’t love him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Please, don’t” he answered sadly. Lisa just smiled sadly and didn’t answer.

*

The following day during training Thomas just didn’t dare looking into Lewy’s eyes. And as if Murphy was just laughing at them, they had to be a pair for almost all of the exercises. 

Robert spoke only when he had to, and so did Thomas.

“Enough of you two!” said Heynckes angrily. “Thomas, Robert! I don’t know what the hell the problem is with you, but please keep it to private life and don’t hate each other in the team! After training, both of you come to my office!”

They nodded speechless. Jupp was well-known in the team for his placating actions, but they never had to go to his office for this reason – yet.

*

Half an hour later, when they had both had a shower and changed to something casual, Thomas and Robert were walking on a corridor in the direction of their head coach’ office. They didn’t talk to each other.

Soon they arrived to the office. Thomas knocked, and then let Lewy walk in first. They sat to the table, in front of Jupp.

“So what’s wrong? I thought you two were friends”

“Wow, what an in medias res start” raised Lewy his eyebrow.

“It seems to be a serious problem. I know it’s none of my business, but it kills the harmony of my team, so I have to know what happened."

“You are right…” started Lewy, and the coach smiled. “…it’s none of your business.” Jupp’s smile faded instantly.

He didn’t react to the rudeness, just sighed and said:

“Thomas, you are so silent today. Could you please tell me what happened with you and Robert?”

“I am really sorry, but I also have no idea now” Thomas glanced at Lewy, who was staring the table.

“What do you mean by that?”

“He means that there are things people regret” answered Lewy instead of the asked.

“Regret?” looked up Thomas surprised, and for a moment the two other could clearly see pain in his eyes.

“Yes, regret” answered Lewy, but there were no sarcasm in his voice, rather something sadness.

“Okay, are you fucking serious?” Their coach didn’t swear often, but when he did, it had a reason.

“No, it was just one time” answered Lewy. The sadness disappeared, he was grinning now.

Heynckes frightened.

“What the… Please tell me, it was a joke.”

“Of course it was” answered Lewy with a mysterious half-smile.

“Enough. I will take you two to a room you have probably never seen before. Follow me!” said the coach, and walked out of the other door of his office, not the one the guys had come in.

They did what they were told. Jupp led them through corridors, and doors they really never have seen, and finally they arrived to an empty room.

“You will stay here, until you make it up – or make out, I really don’t care which.” With this last sentence he shut the door and left the guys standing not understanding anything.

“And just one more important thing” Heynckes’ head appeared in the door. “Trust me, there aren’t any cameras here.” He winked and left the room for good and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an advise from me to everybody: do not write after midnight, when you are already sleepy, or you will get a chapter like this.  
> Anyway, I'd be grateful for feedbacks :)


	8. In the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two people are left alone in a room for a long time, they have no choice but talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter :) and it didn't take that much time... now there is only one more chapter left, I don't know when I will write that one.

As the door closed behind Jupp, the two men just stared at each other for a long moment, and then Lewy sat down to the floor, and leaned his back to the wall. He didn't say anything, and didn't look at Thomas anymore.

The Bavarian - not really having any idea what to say or what to do - followed his friend's example, and sat next to Lewy. Neither of them said anything.

They had been sitting there for hours, in silence, when Lewy got bored, stood up, and started walking around the room, exploring what they had. Almost nothing. There was a dark, wooden table in the middle of the room, with two matching chairs, and that was all. One of the corners was cut off with a wall, and when he opened its door, he found there a toilet and a sink. The Pole started walking circles in the room. 

Thomas leaned his head back, to the wall, and closed his eyes. Lewy’s activity annoyed him. He was the one who finally started the conversation:

“Look, Lewy. We will never get out of here if we don’t start talking.”

“Fair enough” nodded Lewy. “So, do you have any problem with me?”

“Problem? No” joined Thomas the game. “And what about you? Do you have any problem with me?” asked with sugary fake smile.

“No, I don’t have any problem with you either. Now can we get out of here?”

Thomas sighed.

“And how are you?” asked Thomas sardonically.

“Not the best” answered Lewy in the same tone.

“Oh, what’s the problem?” asked Thomas pretending to be worried.

“One of my friends acts so strange nowadays”

“Really? Who?”

“You know, Mats has a problem, I think. Maybe family life” said Lewy pretending to think about it hardly.

Thomas clenched his lips, and didn’t answer. He was pissed up because of Lewy’s behaviour. 

"And how are you?" forced Lewy this pointless conversation.

"How am I? Well, quite okay..." answered Thomas with repressed anger. "You know, I'm just closed to a room I don' know when I get out of here"

"Well, then it's luck that you have such a great company like me" smiled Lewy at him with a cute one, and although Thomas was very angry by now, he still found it attractive - for which he couldn't stop cursing himself.

"For sure" nodded he finally.

“Cheer up. Nothing lasts forever. Once we can go out.”

“Once. But when?” asked Thomas still forcing peace to his voice.

“You think I know? I have no idea.”

“But what if stay here forever? What will happen to our trainings? Don’t we have to train and play matches? Where will we get the food from? This room is all empty. We’ll be starving…” Thomas stood up, and while speaking, he walked to Lewy.

“Keep calm, Thomas. Do you really think our li’l coachie would let us die here?” Lewy was mocking again.

“Haha, so funny. But fair enough” nodded the Bavarian.

“Do not steal my words!”

“Do not play this damn game!” Thomas was fed up now. He started shouting at his friend. “What the hell is wrong with you?? Would you die if you had a nice word to anybody? Why are you behaving like a jerk? I thought we were friends! I’d you remind you that you even made love with me! What the fuck is with you?? You know what? I love you! I’m in love with you since that kiss in the changing room. And what did you do? Used me for one night and then searched for somebody else. Oliver is just a good friend, isn’t he? I saw you in your living room! And do you know what is the worst of all? That I just can’t stop loving you!”

The last words were still echoing in the room, when Thomas looked into Lewy’s eyes, and frightened. The Pole was crying. 

“Thomas…” he whispered, but he couldn’t continue first. Another tear started rolling down on his face, as he started talking again. “I… must say sorry. I was… such an idiot.”

Lewy shook, so Thomas stepped closer and put his friend into a tight embrace. The older one hugged him back, and kept on talking.

“I thought I just wanted you. I couldn’t admit even to myself, that I loved you. I have loved you for ages. It started long before that night in Wolfsburg. I think I’ve fallen in love with you after that summer closure party at the end of August. And then in Wolfsburg I was drunk enough to initiate something with you. I lied to myself, and when you refused to talk about it, I refused myself to think about it. At that kiss the day before yesterday… I knew that I still loved you.”

“Why were you so rude the following morning? Why didn’t you let me sleep with you?” asked Thomas quietly still holding Robert in his arms.

“Well… I had asked you what you wanted. And you said it was lust from you, too. So I didn’t dare confessing anything. Why didn’t you say me that you were in love with me?”

“For the same reason. You said you just wanted me, so I didn’t dare to confess either.”

“How idiots are we…” sighed Lewy.

“And then why were you still rude? Even if I had just wanted you, we could have stayed friends. That’s no reason behaving like this.”

“I thought you hated me because of Oliver.”

“Well, I wasn’t happy about it, but how could I have ever hated you?” Thomas started stroking Lewy’s hair.

“Thomas, you have to know something. Nothing happened between me and Oliver. I mean, we kissed, but we never had sex in any way. I couldn’t do it. I thought of you, and wasn’t able to do anything with anybody else.”

“Both of us were so idiot. Two such an emotional illiteracy like us…” Thomas laughed and so did Lewy.

Then the latter looked up to the other man’s eyes. Now Thomas was crying, too, but he wasn’t sure if because of sorrow or laughing. He had a suspicion, that even Thomas didn’t know it.

Lewy leaned closer, and closer, till his lips touched Thomas’ face, and started kissing his tears down. Thomas moaned, but he didn’t mercy him, just wandered to the other cheek to do the same activity there.

Then slowly, nerve-rackingly slowly, his lips found Thomas’, and kissed it softly. The Bavarian immediately kissed back, and it wasn’t like their first one, and then the ones in the night. 

This time it was careful, tender, and was filled with all emotions. After a while, Thomas deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue into Lewy’s mouth, and started to discover it.

Minutes later, when they both ran out of air, they pulled back, Lewy leaned his forehead to Thomas’, and they just stared at each other for a long moment not being able to say anything. Then it was Lewy who broke the silence:

“Wow… that was… amazing” he laughed at Thomas, who grinned back. “So no more denies?”

“No more denies” answered Thomas, nodded, and hugged his friend again. “It looks like we never became lovers.”

“You’re right, we never have been only lovers. What are we exactly now?”

“Boyfriends” winked Thomas.

“Hmm, I could get used to hearing this.”

“Don’t worry about it” laughed Thomas.

“And we can thank it all to Jupp” answered Lewy, and they laughed again. The thought of their coach as a matchmaker made them grin.

“What can be the time now? Don’t you have a watch?” asked Lewy after a while.

“No” shook Thomas his head. “But surely it must be late. We were so idiots that even when we were closed together we didn’t talk to each other for hours.”

“You are right, I’m sure it’s late. I’m getting sleepy.” As if he just wanted to prove it, he yawned. It stuck to Thomas. 

“We should have some sleep” said the Bavarian, and looked around. There wasn’t any bed in the room. Lewy nodded, then, pulling Thomas with him, he lay next to the wall. He hugged his boyfriend. Thomas placed his head to the other man’s chest, and hugged back. 

“Lewy?” humbled Thomas.

“Hm?”

“What have you regretted?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“In Heynckes’ office you told us that there are things people regret. What did you mean?”

“I regretted many things. I regretted inviting Oliver, not confessing to you, behaving as an idiot with everybody, especially with you…”

“And have you regretted that night with me?”

“Never” answered Lewy, and placed a soft kiss on the top of Thomas’ head.

They fell asleep in a few minutes.

*

Many hours later, when he woke up, Lewy felt his head lying on something hard, and he couldn’t remember anything. Then all the memories came back, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself using Thomas’ abs as a pillow.

Thomas was waking up as well, and when their gaze met, they smiled at each other. Then Lewy climbed above Thomas, relied on his hands on the two sides of the man lying under him, and leaned closer for a short good morning kiss. Thomas put his hands on Lewy’s nape to pull him closer, and then smiled into the kiss.

“I’d love waking up this way every morning” the Bavarian laughed.

“Good for you, for my part every inch of me hurts.” He touched painfully his neck and low-back. “It’s not so comfortable to sleep on the bare floor.”

“Well, you were the one on the top…” When Thomas realised what he had just said, he blushed and tried to correct himself. “I mean, you were on me… no, I mean, you were sleeping on me” said he now totally confused.

Lewy laughed at him.

“You are cute when you are embarrassed, did you know?” For this sentence Thomas blushed even deeper. “Is it that easy to embarrass you?” he laughed again but didn’t continue playing, for which Thomas was very grateful.

Instead, he got up of Thomas, stood up, and scratched. He froze in the movement when he saw something on the table.

“What’s wrong?” asked Thomas, who saw the sudden change.

“You should have a look at it” answered Lewy. The Bavarian stood up, too, and glanced at the table.

It was full of food, bread, cheese, ham, fried eggs, sausage, and even some coffee. 

“Wow, it looks like someone cares about us” said Thomas surprised.

“I told you, they wouldn’t let us die here” winked Lewy.

They only realised now how hungry they were, so they sat to the chairs, and started eating as if they haven’t eaten for a week.

They couldn’t even eat everything, much food left when they finished.

“No problem, at least we’ll have food for later today” said Lewy, and Thomas nodded as an agreement.

*

They had been in the room for three days. Every time they slept somebody left food on the table and took the rest from the last one away. Both of them were bored. Sometimes they talked, about everything and nothing, about their relationship, about the team, about football… They were best friends again and even boyfriends, but that still wasn’t enough not to be fed up with being closed.

They were smelly, tired, they couldn’t have a shower, they couldn’t sleep comfortable, they couldn’t train, have any sport, they couldn’t use their mobile phones, surfing on the internet – altogether they were cut from the world.

They made what they were closed for – made it up, and even made out. And they couldn’t get out of there.

Now they have just finished breakfast, having no idea that it was 4 p.m. The lamps were always turned on, so they never knew which part of the day it was.

Thomas walked to the door and started banging on it. 

“Hey! We want to go out! I swear we are friends again! Please let us out! Please somebody! Can anybody hear us?” he shouted. There was no response. 

He caught the door handle angrily, and pushed it down. Without any resistor, the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really do wonder what you guys think about it. Maybe I got caught a bit, this chapter is just dramatic as hell :D it's still hard for me to write a kissing scene in so many details... please let me know what you think about the new part of my story :)


	9. The Secret reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends... this Chapter is rather just an epilogue, with some moments of life... it finishes every threads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my very fist multichapter Müllendowski, of my very first multichapter story written in English... I don't have the right words to describe how I feel.

_He caught the door handle angrily, and pushed it down. Without any resistor, the door opened._

Thomas was shocked. 

“Lewy… have you ever tried to open the door?”

“Well…” said Lewy blushing. “No.”

“Was it…?”

“Yes, it was open for the whole time. I never closed you with a key” heard they suddenly a voice, and then Heynckes appeared in the corridor. “And? How are you two?”

“Ehm…” Lewy coughed. “We are fine. We became friends again.”

“That’s great! And don’t you have something else to tell me?” he raised one of his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” asked Thomas

“I was the one who brought you food, always when you two were sleeping. And you were sleeping cuddling to each other.”

“It was cold.” Lewy could never lie. He blushed again, and stared at the floor.

“For sure. Our heating works perfectly, it was over twenty degrees Celsius for the whole time.”

The two friends blushed again, and did not answer.

“So, altogether, we can say that you two were successful in making it up.”

“Yes, we were” answered Thomas shortly.

“That’s great! Then you can go home now!” The coach was smiling. They smiled back and walked pass the elder man.

*

“I just can’t believe it was opened! How could we be so idiots?” said Lewy and he surely would have buried his face into his hands if he hadn’t been driving. They were sitting in the Pole’s car, which with he drove Thomas home. The other man laughed, and then suddenly he stopped confused.

“Lewy? It’s the wrong street. I thought you drive me home, but this direction leads to your house.”

His friend didn’t answer, just kept driving to the same direction.

“Lewy?”

Only when he parked in his own garage turned Lewy to Thomas.

“I was just wondering…” he dropped his gaze.

“Yes?”

“…if you wanted to move to me.” Lewy blushed, as he looked into Thomas’ eyes. The Bavarian looked surprised, but then it turned to happiness.

“Yes, Mr. Lewandowski, I really would like to move to you” answered he finally, then leaned closer to his boyfriend for a kiss.

Lewy sighted in relief then kissed back. He didn’t know when he had been as happy as in that moment.

*

When Thomas stepped in his house, he heard somebody talking from the living from, so he went in that direction. He found his wife sitting on the couch cuddling up with Christoph. 

“Good evening” smiled he at the couple, and he leaned against the doorframe. Lisa screamed quietly in surprise, but Christoph kept cool. 

“And good evening for you, too. What’s up?” It was only a day after he got out of the room with Lewy.

“I have to tell you something. No, you don’t have to go” added Thomas when he saw Christoph standing up and walking to the door. “It’s not a secret anymore.”

Thomas was grinning wide. He sat to an armchair opposite the couch the couple was sitting on, and Christoph sat back next to Lisa.

“Do you have a new girlfriend?” asked his wife.

“Well… almost” smiled Thomas mysteriously.

“Wow, that’s great! Is this the person you told me about last time? Who with you were in love?”

“Yes” answered Thomas shortly.

“Does she love you?” kept Lisa asking.

“Almost” repeated Thomas himself.

“Hey, you told us you wanted to tell us something, not having an ‘ask me questions’ game!” said Christoph suddenly.

“It’s not that easy to talk about this. Lisa’s questions really help me” smiled Thomas at both them. They smiled back, and then Lisa asked the next question.

“Do I know her?”

Thomas took a breath, than answered.

“Yes, you know _him_.”

The reaction from them was priceless. They both froze, and their mouth shaped a perfect ‘o’. 

“Before you ask… yes, I am gay” winked Thomas at Lisa. She still was shocked a bit.

“But… since when? And why?”

“Well… it looks like… I was so disappointed about you… that you cheated on me…” Lisa blushed. “…that now I can’t love women anymore.”

“Wow, that’s crazy. I’ve never heard about anything like this” said Christoph.

“Neither I, before myself” grinned Thomas. “But I don’t mind. I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, so he loves you back? That’s why you said ‘almost’?” The pieces of the puzzle started to combine in Lisa’s mind.

“Exactly.” Thomas nodded at her, still grinning.

“And… who is he?” asked his wife grinning at him curiously. “One of your teammates?”

“Yes. We’re boyfriends with Robert Lewandowski since yesterday” stated Thomas, and he had to admit, that it felt really good to say this sentence.

“Wow! How did it all happen?” asked Lisa.

So Thomas left there for hours, and told them about everything since the very beginning. He trusted his wife and her new lover, but they had to promise not to say anybody about it. 

*

It was way after midnight, as Thomas arrived back at Lewy’s place. His boyfriend was waiting for him in the living room, reading a novel on the couch.

“Darling, I’m home.” He felt kind of déjà vu, as Lewy ran out to the hall, and immediately kissed Thomas pressing him to the wall.

“Hey, I can’t breathe!” said he while laughing.

“No problem, I’ve learnt first aid” winked Lewy at him. They both laughed. Thomas hugged Lewy’s neck, who pulled him closer at his waist.

“I love you so much. Thank you so much for opening my eyes.” It was only whisper, however, Lewy still could clearly understand, and smiled. They have calmed the vihar in their hearts. He placed a soft kiss on Thomas’ head, and then answered:

“I love you, too. I’m so happy that we finally found the way to each other.”

Thomas looked into the other man’s eyes for a moment, then leaned closer for a kiss, and moaned.

“I want you, Lewy. I want to feel every inch of you…”

*

Thomas and Lewy were walking. The latter one had just parked his car at Säbener Straße, and they had a few minutes alone before they arrived in for training.

“It won’t be easy.”

“No, it won’t” agreed Lewy. They didn’t have to talk more. They had decided to coming out for the team. The plan was simply: they went in, holding hands, and waited until somebody asked something.

The first one who noticed it was Jupp, who came across them on the corridor.

“Does that supposed to mean what I think it means?” he only asked.

“Yes” answered Thomas bravely smiling. Their coach just nodded, and then walked away.

*

It was much easier than they had thought. Of course, the team was shocked first, but then everybody just approved it, they were happy to see their two teammates happy. The only thing that changed, that nobody wanted to stay too long in the showers after trainings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everybody who accompanied this story until this very end. It's kinda funny how much I emotionally can't let my stories go, when I finished them, I can't help crying every time I finish something (that happened to me only with stories written in Hungarian... until now). Special thanks to Janie94, who encouraged me to write...  
> So... Goodbye and Thank you all again!


End file.
